


Please don’t leave me alone

by IbewhoIbe



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Haru is socially awkward, M/M, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Prompt: “You’ve liked me for ages and were really obvious about it and I didn’t like all the attention but now you’re over me I really miss it and fuck I think I like you too.”Rin has been trying to get with Haru for awhile but he gives Haru some space little did he know Haru is going crazy without his attention.





	Please don’t leave me alone

Haru’s typical college day consisted of studying, eating mackerel, swimming, oh and Rin. A snobby upperclassmen who’s taken a liking for him about a year now. The raven figured that after a year he’ll leave him alone but he was wrong. Rin continued to leave sticky notes on his desk watching him read whatever he wrote, waiting for the raven at his car, and watching him practice at the indoor swimming pool. 

“Why don’t you just go out with him, Haru-chan?” Nagisa asks as they hangout outside underneath a oak tree. Little did they know Rin was watching from the distance behind the bushes.

“No, I don’t like him.” He glares at the blonde.

“How do you know? You never gave him a chance.” Nagisa frowns.

“Cause he’s annoying, he doesn’t know what the word privacy means, and he’s not someone I would date.” 

Hearing the heartbroken truth, the redhead gets up and walks back to his dorm. Now he knows how Haru really feels. Fine, starting tomorrow he’ll leave the raven alone. 

 

“Let’s go to the library, Haru.” Kisumi pats the raven on the shoulder the next day.

“Why?” He questions.

“Because Sousuke is there every Tuesday and I want to stare at him while I “do” my homework.” The pink haired boy smirks.”Oh and Rin will be there too.”

“No thanks.” Haru turns on his heel trying to walk away but Kisumi grabs the collar of shirt.”

“Please Haru, Just for a little bit.” 

“Fine.” Haru grumbles following after the chirpy boy.

 

The library was pretty empty today. Usually most of the chairs and couches are filled but there’s a few that are vacant.

“Let’s sit here.” Kisumi sits on the couch by the window which gives him a perfect view of Sousuke who was sitting at a table doing homework. 

In the next thirty seconds Rin walks in making eye contact with the raven. He sits across from Sousuke pulling out a textbook. Weird. He didn’t come talk to Haru. 

“Wow, Rin didn’t come here to say hi to you. That’s strange.” Kisumi whispers.

“Good. I didn’t want to talk to him anyway.” Haru says flipping through his book.

But in his mind, he felt somehow a little hurt. 

 

When Haru walks to his car, Rin was nowhere near it. He wasn’t in the parking lot nor at the front of the school. 

Stop, you don’t care. 

He sees a figure with red hair and immediately thought it was Rin. His heart starts to pound a little bit but the figure turns around revealing a teenage girl. 

Damn it. Why did he get so excited all of a sudden? 

His phone vibrates.

“Remember, we’re swimming today.” Nagisa has texted him.

 

If Rin doesn’t show up at the indoor pool then he knows something was wrong.

“I think you’re just overthinking it, Haru-chan. Maybe Rin has something important to do.” Nagisa suggests as they stretch their arms by the stairs of the pool.

“Whatever. I don’t care.”

“You wouldn’t care if you told me how he wasn’t flirting with you at all today. Hmmmm.” The blonde smirks at the raven.

“Leave me alone.” The raven gets in the pool and started to swim laps.

Nagisa was only here to see a special blunette who swam laps here as well only on Tuesday evenings.

 

The blonde swims right in front of Rei’s lane.

“Hey, you me, Saturday night at IHOP? What do you say?” Nagisa asks.

“I don’t know you????”

“Good, see you there at eight.” The blonde swims away leaving the blunette with his jaw wide open.

“What did you do to him?” Haru asks when Nagisa finishes his lap leaning against the edge of the pool.

“Oh, we’re going out to ihop on Saturday.” Nagisa smiles.

Haru look around not finding a sight of red hair or sharp teeth.

What could Rin possibly be doing right now?

 

“Yah, Rin isn’t here. I didn’t see him either.” Nagisa interrupts his thoughts.

“I wasn’t looking for him.” Haru mumbles as a red hue appears on his cheeks.

“It’s okay to like him, Haru-Chan.” Nagisa teases pinching his cheeks.

“Stop it!” The raven snaps pushing his hand away.

“What do you not like about Rin? I think he’s a pretty great guy.” Nagisa spoke up. “He’s pretty smart, has muscles, and great style. Also his voice. His voice is so fucking nice and deep you can feel it in your hole.”

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Haru covers his mouth to keep him from throwing up. “You’re so disgusting.”

“Just give him a try. Go on a date with him and see how it goes. I think you’ll really like him.” 

“I’ll think about it. I’m gonna go.” Haru steps out of the pool.

“Ok. I’m gonna stay here and watch my man.”

“You guys aren’t even dating.” He makes a face.

“We will be.”

The raven rolls his eyes before walking out of the building. 

 

The next day of school, Haru finds Rin against the wall by the entrance to the library. Must be waiting for someone.

Haru was pacing back and forth whether he should say hi or not and before he knew it he was face to face with the redhead.

 

“Hi Haru. Do you need something?” Rin asks breaking the awkward silence.

The Raven’s mind was completely blank. No words were coming up and he could barely stand. Haru forgets everything and sprints away from the other.

“Wait! Haru! What did you want?” Rin chases after him.

 

He wasn’t suppose to follow him! Where was he even going?

“Haruka!” Rin call’s him by his full name and a few people turn their heads.

Elevator! Elevator! Haru spots the gray metal doors at the end of the hallway.

Quickly he zooms in the elevator as the doors open and presses the button repeatedly hoping it’ll close. 

“Haruka!” Rin yells and the elevator closes on him.

“Damn it!” The redhead hits his head against the metal door.

 

The raven makes it to the second floor and takes the time to breathe. That was terrible. He was never gonna do anything like that again. He’ll just forget about Rin once and for all. 

“Hey, Haru.” Kisumi greets him strolling towards the raven.”My class was just cancelled. Wanna go do something?”

“Okay.”

 

“Haruka!” Rin storms out of the elevator running towards the Raven.”Don’t let him get away, Kisumi!”

“What’s going on?” The pink haired boy asks raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, that’s what I’m trying to find out.” Rin answers before turning to Haru.”You wanted to tell me something, right?”

“Yah.” Haru says.

“What?” 

“I uh okay. I miss you giving me all your attention with your crappy pick up lines and notes. I miss you liking me.” He confesses.

“I never stopped liking you, Haru.” Rin smiles.”But I only left you alone because you always tell me you don’t like me or would ever date me. Plus I kind of overheard Nagisa and you talk a few days ago. It doesn’t make sense that you’re saying all of this stuff now.”

“I know. I was wrong. I never considered giving you a chance. When you stopped giving me attention I realized I liked it. And that I might like you.”

 

“Awwww!” Kisumi squeals.”What Haru is trying to say is that he wants to go on a date with you.”

“I didn’t say that!” Haru glares at the pink haired boy.

“Honey, we have to solve this unresolved sexual tension one way or another.” Kisumi shrugs his shoulders.

“What do you say, Haru? Do you wanna go out sometime?” Rin grabs his hand.

“Ok.”

And with that Haru made the best choice of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic to the Free! fandom. Would really appreciate if you guys would follow me on my writing blog on tumblr at lionessxlioness. I do writing requests and headcanons. Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
